Hope in the darkness
by Last.one.02
Summary: Tony finds himself in darkness. What is happening and how could he get out of there ?


He slowly blinked his eyes open. It took him a few moments, before he realized that he wasn't blind – he was stuck in a dark room with no lights. It was almost impossible to separate the darkness from the outside from the darkness inside of him. Nothing is certain. Except the dark coldness around him.

Tony scratched his head and the past day's events started coming back. He remembered coming to work, chatting with McGee and Ziva in bullpen. He remembered catching a case – suicide or not ? They investigated and then he was sent to check on a lead. It was the brother, who had come to town just a few days before. He met the brother and he left the house, but that's where the memory lane ends.

What has happened ? Nothing makes sense. He is stuck in a empty dark room with no light at all. No hint no clue – nothing to help him get out of there. It doesn't matter. It's not likely that he'll come out of here anyway.

That's when he realized, that he couldn't move. His mind wanted to move, but his body disobeyed. This whole situation just got serious. This is much more difficult than it seemed the moment he opened his eyes.

But he moved his hand, when he scratched his head ? He had moved part of his body, but how come he can't do it anymore ? This must be a trap. Maybe it's his brain being stupid ?

People walking was heard above the ceiling. Probably two men judging by the sounds. Maybe even three, but that's up to negotiation.

Tony was scared for a moment. He is not scared of situations – he is a federal agents, he catches bad guys for living, he has been shot, has suffered from the plague, has been in prison... He has been a lot of things, he has been injured many times, but still it didn't freak him out. Well, truth to be told, the plague kind of freaked him out, but that's it. Being shot is like a burnt dinner for a chef. It comes with the territory.

Third (or forth) person walked. It's a women this time.

2 or 3 men and a women... maybe they were Gibbs, McGee, maybe Vance and Ziva ? Maybe his people are here to save him.

He didn't hear any talking, just walking. He didn't know what to think, because maybe it's not his people, but the people, who want him dead. Yeah, he has that kind of people to. A lot of them actually.

Tony's brain was flying – all the possible scenarios came to his mind, one scarier than the other. His mind was not a good or safe place at the moment. It was not good being there and knowing the ideas that came to his mind. Tony was close to admitting that he is scared. Not that he'd admit it by saying it out loud. Maybe it's because of the weird situation he had gotten himself into.

Voices. The voices. These are familiar, but they are not. Some fragments are like Ziva and McGee and Abby and even Gibbs, but some are not familiar. Some are from strangers. Strangers like people you meet at the bus or in a mall, not strangers who wanna kill you and then bury you, so you won't be found.

What they are saying ? Why is it so distant ? Tony was trying to listen, trying to hear, what they're saying, but he couldn't.

Maybe he is far beyond the point, when he could be saved. Maybe he is doomed and this is where he is going to spend the rest of his life ? NO ! It can't be it. There must be a chance to get out of here, to get back. Tony is not done yet. He has so much to give, so much to teach, to learn, to experience... There is too much of it. He can't be done. This is not it. This is just the beginning of a great life he has ahead of him.

And the door creaked a little. A little light, just like a glowworm entered the otherwise dark room. He could feel something. Warmth maybe ? It was like his blood had stopped running and now it's back on track. It's like he was dead and the little bright light saved his life. He moved his hand – it was heavy, but he could do it. It fell back. Somehow it didn't fall to the ground, instead it hit something soft.

The voices were there now. They were clearer, but they were all strange. No Gibbs or Ziva or Abby or anyone he knew. They were no-one to him

The door turned and it was in the middle of the wall opening from the floor and going to the ceiling probably.

Somehow Tony's mind forced him to focus on the door, to open the door, to think it open even. How could you think something open ? None of this is real. But it worked. The door opened more, it was almost halfway open now.

"Tony!"

He could hear his name. A woman called it. A woman he could not recognize. At least not her voice. But the curiosity wanted to know. That's when he realized, that his eyes were almost closed. He forced them open, but regretted the choice just after it was made. It was bright, it was too much to his eyes.

He heard some people rushing to him, doing something to him, but he didn't dare to open his eyes again. Until he wanted to know.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He wasn't in a basement really. He was in a hospital. Men with white coats were around him and some women. One of them was holding his hand.

"Welcome back Mr. DiNozzo. Your people have been driving us crazy," the lead doctor said.

"Don't talk. You have a tube in your throat, blink if you want it out," another doctor said.

Tony blinked.

The men did their thing and the tube was out. The men left the room, only a woman holding his hand stayed there.

"I am your personal nurse Tony. My name is Hope and I have stayed with you since you were brought in 28 days ago," the woman holding his hand said.

The same woman. He is now out of darkness and has his own woman named Hope. This might be the beginning of something new.


End file.
